Trey Hawks
The Archaeology Council on the planet Altaire had been implementing this strategy for a very long time. However, they needed something a little more adaptable. The B series of anthropology androids quickly manufactured the ideal units. B-14 walked off the assembly and immediately underwent a series of tests to make sure it was ready for field work. It was all set to research a primitive world when the Great Shift whisked its pod to another primitive planet called Earth. Emergency systems activated and B-14 became Trey Hawks. With no way to contact home, Trey decided to carry out his programming on Earth and integrated himself into the newly developing society. He eventually found his way to New York City and joined the Grace Foundation to understand what the Shift had done. On March 8, 2014, the previous hierarchy had to step down for unknown reasons. Trey was the senior-most member of the head branch which put him as the de facto leader. He reorganized the foundation and called it Gnosis. It's just another day in the office for the android, except now he has to do the paperwork. Abilities As an android, Trey is a bit heartier than average humans. He can also reorganize the nanites that compose his body to reinforce himself, making him even tougher. His memory banks can hold a seemingly unlimited amount of information, and his processors can analyze information with lightning speed. B-14 was meant to observe and record, so his senses are much more sensitive than humans. His eyes see into the infrared and thermal spectrums. In a dire situation, Trey can absorb raw materials around him and convert them into nanites in case he is ever damaged. He can also reshape those same materials into other objects. In a few circumstances, Trey has used his nanites to mend injuries in other people. On August 24, 2014, Anthropology Android B-14 finally met the human from he derived his form. Zane Williams was also affected by the Shift and his abilities somehow were passed on through the genetic sampling process. Zane reveals that they both have r'ehrehm (the Skill) for rehgehstoy (the Art). The Art makes the expression 'the world of books' a reality. Using a special ink and language, Writers can describe worlds they normally would only have dreamt about. A finished Book creates a link to this pocket dimension also known as an Age. Contradictions or oversight in Writing can result in disastrous consequences which render the Book unstable. Anyone traveling to Age without a smaller linking book will be trapped there until someone comes for them. Biological Profile Appearance *Height: Six feet, two inches *Weight: 190 pounds *Race: Caucasian *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Black Trey Hawks appears to be your typical average human. He will often refer to his visual appearance as his template's. His landing pod was equipped with a genetic sampler to help the android inside choose his Earthly form. All he knows is that someone touched the hull of the pod, and the system used him as a template. Trey has never met this human. He's six feet two inches tall with dark brown hair and eyes. Personal Belongings The only thing Trey really carries around with him is a device he fashioned after the Doctor Who sonic screwdriver. It's the few pieces of Earth scifi technology that actually does exist. Other than that, he may carry certain Gnosis artifacts when on missions. Personality As an anthropologist, Trey is extremely observant but very inquisitive. There is so much to learn about this strange planet even before the unveiling. The variety of emotions on this planet is much broader than anything he knew on Altaire, so he has difficulty in keeping quiet and asking questions. He has learned to restrain himself somewhat over the year he has been here. He still has a few odd movement, or lack thereof, that can let other people know he's not 'a real boy.' History B-14 does not have progenitors in the same fashion as humans do. To put it in terms that a human would understand, it is the fourteenth generation of the B Series of anthropology androids. It spent four Earth years in simulated environments in preparation for a field assignment. The day came when B-14 was chosen for deployment. The trip to it’s designated planet would take a year, so B-14 entered stasis in a drop pod. The automated landing protocols would also reactivate the android. When B-14’s pod was launched on December 21, 2013, Altaire was struck by an energy pulse from the galactic core. The resultant force knocked the pod way off course where it landed on a planet mostly covered in water. This planet B-14 learned was called Earth. The crash damaged several systems. Fortunately for the android, a human came into contact with the hull, which activated the genetic sampling protocols and also stunned the human. The sampling also copied some genetic memories: instincts, intuition, basic language understanding, and how to use his human form. It was dark out, so B-14 switched to its infrared mode. The crash site was next to a library, something that the memory transfer told the android would help in its mission. Finding it locked, the android sent out some its nanites to jimmy the mechanism. Knowing that time was key, B-14 looked for the most advanced form of technology in the hopes of being able to interface with it. One of the public use computer terminals was still on and open to Google. The android spent a large block of time investigating the world it landed on from the internet. One thing it learned was that Earth was a few thousand lightyears from its intended target. 14B was about to check in with its superiors when it realized it would stand out if anyone walked by, as it had no clothes. B-14 somehow knew to look for a Lost and Found box in the library that might have some clothes in it. Instead, it found a donation box for a goodwill organization. The outfit it picked out had the designer label “Trey Hawks” which B-14 adopted for itself. Trey then returned to his pod to make contact with his superiors for further instructions but was ready to return for it later in anything should happen. Trey eventually made it into New York City. He saw the flyers stating all Otherworlders, the politically correct term for Aliens, to register with the Alien Naturalization Agency. After becoming a naturalized citizen of the planet Earth, Trey dove into his job of learning about a primitive culture. A researcher by the name of Dr. Mitchell Grayson employed him as a colleague under the Grace Foundation. Trey's inquisitive nature put him at the top of the list for successor when Dr. Grayson had to disappear. He's doing the best he can but fortunately has the support of Gnosis. Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Relationships None currently, but he wants to further pursue his research into human courtship and mating practices. Allies Atticus Gale.jpg|Atticus Gale Jerri Lynn Hauge.jpg|Jerri Lynn Hauge Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Characters Category:Gnosis Category:Aliens